mychemicalromancefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
My Chemical Romance
My Chemical Romance'' являются американской рок-группой, пишущей музыку в таких стилях как альтернативный рок, панк-рок, постхардкор и поп-панк. Появилась в 2001 году, а распалась 22 марта 2013 года. '''Спустя 6 лет, 31 октября 2019 года группа объявила о своём возвращении. Первый концерт пройдет в Лос-Анджелесе, Калифорния. Также группа анонсировала концерты в Австралии, Новой Зеландии и Японии. Участники группы: Джерард Артур Уэй (род. 9 апреля 1977, 42 года, Саммит, Нью-Джерси, США) Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро младший (род. 31 октября 1981, 38 лет, Бельвилль, Нью-Джерси, США) Рэймонд Мануэль Торо-Ортис (род. 15 июля 1977,'42 года, 'Кирни, Нью-Джерси, США) Майкл Джеймс Уэй (род. 10 сентября 1980, 39 лет, Кирни, Нью-Джерси, США) Роберт Натаниэль Кори Брайар (Боб Брайар) (род. 31 декабря 1979, 40 лет, Даунерс-Гроув, Иллинойс, США) ''История'' 'Основание и первый альбом' Джерард Уэй и Мэтт Пелиссье создали группу My Chemical Romance, которая изначально не носила никакого названия после одного значимого случая: Джерард, сидя в своем офисе в Нью-Йорке, увидел страшную картину: это было 11 сентября 2001 года. Террористические акты-самоубийства (те самые с разгромом Башен близнецов и другие 3 акта). Он написал первую песню "Skylines and Turnstiles", описывающую его эмоции от последстсвий этих событий. Через некоторое время группа пригласила Рэя Торо на место главного гитариста, так как Джерард не мог играть на гитаре и петь одновременно. Название "My Chemical Romance" было предложено Майки Уэем, младшим братом Джерарда Уэя. В то время Майки работал в "Barnes & Noble" - крупнейшей американской компании, продающей книги. Его вдохновило название книги "Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance". С новым названием группа записала первое демо. В качестве солиста был Джерард Уэй, гитариста - Рэй Торо, барабанщика - Мэтт Пелиссье. К слову, песни "Our Lady of Sorrows" и "Skylines and Turnstiles" были записаны на чердаке в доме Мэтта. После того как Майки Уэй послушал демо, он тоже решил присоединиться к группе после окончания колледжа. Во время пребывания на Eyeball Records группа познакомилась с Фрэнком Айеро. Тогда он был солистом и гитаристом группы Pencey Prep. Когда она распалась, Фрэнк присоединился к MCR в качестве ритм-гитариста и спустя несколько дней с обновленным составом они записали первый студийный альбом - I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. Несмотря на это, Фрэнк сыграл лишь в двух из восьми песен в альбоме: "Early Sunsents Over Monroeville"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeNgscofzt8 и "Demolition Lovers"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTDgMWFsbns. 'Эра Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge и The Murder Scene' В 2003 году группа подписала контракт с Reprise Records и после тура с металл-группой Avenged Sevenfold они начали работу над вторым альбомом. Он был выпущен в 2003 году и носил название "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge", и из этого альбома также было выпущено четыре сингла - "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhZTNgAs4Fc, "Thank you for the Venom"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00Z-Gbyb7l8, "Helena"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCCyoocDxBA' и "The Ghost of You"'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y. В 2004-м году Мэтт Пелиссье покинул группу и на его место пришел новый барабанщик - Боб Брайар. Это произошло после тура по Японии. В начале 2005 года группа приняла участие в первом туре Taste of Chaos, а также выступила на концерте группы Green Day в их туре American Idiot. Затем, на пару с группой Fall Out Boy они были со-хэдлайнерами на туре Warped Tour, и также со-хэдлайнерами другого тура вместе с Alkaline Trio and Reggie и The Full Effect. В этом же году MCR создали коллаборацию с группой The Used на песню "Under Pressure" (оригинал - Queen и David Bowie). * хэдлайнер - наиболее привлекающий внимание публики участник представления, концерта, фестиваля, имя которого стоит в заголовке афиши, выступающий, как правило, в конце. В 2006 году MCR выпустили первый концертный альбом - Life on The Murder Scene, который состоял из "живого" CD и двух "живых" DVD, одного записанного концерта и процесса создания нескольких музыкальных клипов. Более "открытая" версия биографии группы называлась "Things That Makе You Go MMMM!", и была выпущена в июне 2006 года, в которой толком и не было контента про MCR, но состояла из интервью людей, знавших участников до обретения славы. Другая биография группы была написана Полом Стеннингом и названа "Something Incredible This Way Comes". В биографии рассказывается о самом начале создания группы и до момента их третьего альбома. 'Эра The Black Parade' В 2006 году группа начала свою работу над третьим альбомом - The Black Parade, продюсером которого был Роб Кавалло, который ранее работал с Green Day, Paramore, Linkin Park, Lil Peep и т.д. Изначально задумывалось что альбом будет называться "The Rise and Fall of My Chemical Romance" (Восхождение и Падения Моего Химического романа), но в интервью для Kerrang! Magazine Джерард сказал: "Это никогда не было названием альбома, скорее пародией, или шуткой". Первые два клипа были готовы уже третьего августа: "The Black Parade"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8 и "Famous Last Words"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bbTtPL1jRs. Их срежиссировал Сэмюэл Байер, который ранее работал над клипами "Smells Like Teen Spirit" группы Nirvana и "American Idiot" группы Green Day. Во время съемок "Famous Last Words" Джерард Уэй и Боб Брайар получили травмы; Уэй потянул связку на лодыжке, а Брайар получил ожог ноги, в результате которого развилась стафилококковая инфекция, требующая медицинской помощи. Эти травмы заставили участников отменить несколько выступлений в туре. 22 августа 2006 года группа дала концерт в Hammersmith Palais.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bc62dlOfftw Было продано около 1800 билетов за 15 минут, а позже их можно было найти на таких сайтах как eBay за более демократичную цену. Во время концерта были подтверждены дата релиза и название альбома. Перед тем, как участники должны были выйти на сцену, появилось объявление, что они не смогут этого сделать и что за них выступит другая группа. Конечно же аудитория была недовольна, но после появления участников на сцене было понятно: это были все те же My Chemical Romance, принявший новый образ под тему альбома. Сингл "Welcome To The Black Parade" была выпущена 11 сентября 2006 года, а клип был выпущен 26 и 27 сентября (26 в Великобритании, 27 в США). В октябре 2006 эта песня была на вершине чартов в Великобритании, а полностью релиз альбома был в этом же месяце, 23 и 24 числа. Позже группа сообщила на своем сайте, что собирается "уйти в отпуск" после финального тура по Америке, и что после они выпустят CD и DVD с альбомом, названным "The Black Parade Is Dead!". Они состоят из записанного концерта в Мехико (столице Мексики) и небольшого выступления в Максвелле (Нью-Джерси). Альбом должен был выйти 24 и 30 июня 2008 в Великобритании и США, но в итоге релиз был отложен до 1 июля 2008 года из-за технических проблем. 'Эра Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys' 27 мая 2009 веб-дизайнер My Chemical Romance, Джефф Уотсон, объявил через сайт группы, что она направляется в студию, чтобы записать свой четвертый полноформатный альбом. Запись проходила в течение следующих нескольких недель с продюсером Бренданом О'Брайеном, который работал с AC/DC, Mastodon и Pearl Jam. В интервью с NME Джерард Уэй сказал, что этот альбом будет в стиле рок. В следующем интервью для Idiomag Уэй сказал, что этот релиз будет менее театральным, заявив, что "Он больше не будет скрываться за завесой фантастики, униформы и макияжа". В интервью для PopEater он также сказал, что новый альбом будет "полон ненависти", также, что "спустя много лет после того, как мы слышали наши студийные песни и выступления в живую, мы предпочитаем второе. От этого чувствуется больше энергии. Я хотел бы наконец запечатлеть это. Это цель нового альбома". 31 июля и 1 августа 2009 года MCR провели два "секретных" концерта в The Roxy Theater в Лос-Анджелесе. Это были первые концерты после последнего концерта в 2008 году на Madison Square Garden. Они также анонсировали несколько новых песен, которые были позже в Danger Days на этих двух концертах. Одна из них называлась "Death Before Disco", а позже переименована на "Party Poison"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV26Byx60eE, и, по словам Джерарда, именно об этой песне он волновался больше всего. Далее Уэй объяснил в интервью для Rolling Stone что "это - абсолютно новое звучание нашей музыки. Словно песня, которая не подходит для вечеринок, но вы всё равно можете наслаждаться ею на этих вечеринках. Не терпится чтобы люди услышали это. Это будто возвращает назад, во время нашего первого альбома". В ноябре 2009 года Джерард Уэй сказал, что их четвертый альбом будет самым главным из всех: "Друг, который слышал альбом до его релиза, сказал, что теперь ему вообще неинтересны наши прежние работы и что они блекнут на фоне этого. Я принял это за комплимент, потому что что-либо что ты собираешься творить в будущем должно сделать так, чтобы все прежнее было совершенно не важно. Думаю, это и случится, когда выйдет новый альбом". 3 марта 2010 года Фрэнк Айеро сообщил, что Боб Брайар покинул группу: ''"4 недели назад пути My Chemical Romance и Боба Брайара разошлись. Это было очень тяжелым решением для нас всех. Мы желаем ему всего наилучшего в будущем, и надеемся, что вы поступите также".'' Группа не прояснила детали того, почему Боб Брайар покинул их состав. В марте 2010 года в интервью для MTV Джерард рассказал: "Мы ещё не дали название альбому... И для меня это волнительно. Это всё словно "течет само по себе, но я очень доволен песнями". Во время Комик-Кона в Сан-Диего в 2010 году Уэй сообщил, что они закончили записывать четвертый альбом. Позже, на сайте группы, Фрэнк Айеро подтвердил эту информацию. В сентябре на официальный Youtube канал My Chemical Romance был загружен трейлер под названием "Art is a Weapon", в котором было анонсировано название альбома: "Danger Days: True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys". В видео показали членов банды, одетых в цветную одежду и сражающихся с необычными персонажами в пустыне. Помимо этого, видео содержало в себе образец мелодии из песни "Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)". Известный автор комиксов и друг группы, Грант Моррисон, появляется в трейлере в роли врага и лидера людей в масках. 22 сентября 2010 года группа представила свою песню "Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egG7fiE89IU' на шоу BBC Radio 1 Зейна Лоу и в Лос-Анджелесе на радиостанции KROQ-FM. Альбом вышел 22 ноября 2010 года.' Rock Sound написали статью об альбоме, где провели его разбор и оставили положительный отзыв, прокомментировав: «То, как они использовали то, чему на учились в эру «Black parade», и закрепили в нескольких местах, ощущается естественно и уверено». и сказав, что они видят, как «креативность группы взлетает музыкально, графически и буквально». Майкл Педикон, заменив Брайара, присоединился к группе как гастролирующий барабанщик в конце 2010 года. 12 февраля 2011 года во время выступления на Уэмбли-Арене Уэй объявил, что позже в этом году группа появится на британском фестивале. Позже оказалось, что говорилось о фестивале Рединг и Лидс, где группа стала хэдлайнером. 15 мая 2011 года они также выступили на Radio 1's Big Weekend в Карлайле, Камбрия|Карлайл, Англия. 2 сентября 2011 года Фрэнк Айеро опубликовал пост на сайте группы, в котором говорилось: «Отношения между My Chemical Romance и Майклом Педикон закончились», объяснив это тем, что Майкл был уволен за то, что был пойман на краже у группы и признался полиции после шоу в Оберне. Также Фрэнк упомянул о своей надежде найти нового барабанщика для их следующего шоу, чтобы избежать отмены каких-либо намеченных выступлений. 4 сентября 2011 года стала доступна информация о том, что Джаррод Александер будет новым гастролирующим барабанщиком на Honda Civic tour. Он также выступал на Voodoo Experience и выступлениях в Австралии и Новой Зеландии в начале 2012 года. 'Пятый студийный альбом' В интервью для Rolling Stone в октябре 2011 Фрэнк Айеро сказал, что новые песни "могут выйти летом". В феврале 2012 ребята рассказали, что они построили студию в Лос-Анджелесе для записи пятого альбома. Они работали вместе с Дугом МакКином, который ранее приложил руку творца к "The Black Parade" и к "Danger Days". 'Распад' 22 марта 2013 года MCR написали о своем распаде на их сайте. Их творчество длилось 12 долгих лет: "Быть в этой группе целых 12 лет было для нас настоящим чудом. Мы посетили места, в которых никогда не думали, что будем. Мы увидели то, что ранее казалось невозможным. Мы разделяли сцену с людьми, которых мы уважаем, с людьми, на которых мы равняемся, и, в конце концов, с нашими друзьями. И сейчас, как и положено многим великим вещам, это всё закончилось. Спасибо Вам за вашу поддержку и за то, что были частью нашего приключения". Джерард также опубликовал своё "письмо" на Twitlonger названное A Vigil, On Birds and Glass. Отрывок: ''"''My Chemical Romance is done. But it can never die. It is alive in me, in the guys, and it is alive inside all of you. I always knew that, and I think you did too. Because it is not a band- it is an idea." Love, Gerard "My Chemical Romance больше нет. Но оно никогда не умрет. Оно всегда будет во мне и в ребятах, оно всегда будет внутри вас всех. Я всегда это знал, и думаю, что вы тоже. Потому что это не группа - Это идея. С любовью, Джерард."'